


It All Started with Mistletoe

by RewriteThisStory



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewriteThisStory/pseuds/RewriteThisStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nearly Christmas and Lavon is hosting a party. An incident under the mistletoe causes Zoe to reconsider some choices she's made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this over Christmas (2012) and when real life resumed, it was forgotten. I returned to it a few weeks later and decided to finish the last chapter. Any similarities between 2x12's dialogue and this story is coincidental- I wrote everything but the last 4 POVs changes during my Christmas travels. I guess the writers and I think alike. :)
> 
> Background: Starts around the same time as 2x10, but the events are different.
> 
> Originally posted at FF.net: Jan 24, 2013.

Zoe

It's been several weeks since the Basket Auction fiasco. Things are finally returning to normal. Wade's talking to me again when we meet in the kitchen, and he's had a steady stream of women leaving each morning for the last week or so. I guess he’s over it. 

I feel bad I hurt him but I just didn't feel the same way. I mean, really, what would a relationship between us look like? We have so little in common. As friends, that's fine. In a 'casual' relationship we were great. But as a serious boyfriend? You have to have more than chemistry and physical attraction to make it last.

And could you imagine Wade Kinsella in New York City? He'd probably hate all my friends.  
And clearly we have trouble finding anything meaningful to talk about. We can joke, gossip and banter with each other, but talk about anything serious? I just don't see it. As Addie says, 'with the right person it just flows.' The only thing that has ever flowed naturally between us is sarcasm.

It was fun while it lasted, but it was never meant to last… And I've enjoyed being single. I've focused on myself and my patients. And I've even hung out with Annabeth a couple times. Life is good.

/

George

The last month has been amazing. Tansy and I are having a great time together. She's fun and impulsive and when I'm with her, so am I. Thankfully, there's been no more law breaking…  
I find myself thinking about Zoe less these days- usually. Now it's pretty much only when I'm alone. Tansy makes it easy to forget.

Right now my biggest problem is trying to figure out what to get Tansy for Christmas. What do you get a woman you've only been dating a month? I'm running out of time.

Tansy and I are walking across the square when we run into Zoe. The twinge of longing I feel whenever I see her is smaller now than it used to be. Tansy makes me happy. It's simple with her- never complicated. We never worry about the future, we just live in the moment- taking it day by day. 

But still, it's a little awkward for me when Tansy and Zoe share the same airspace.

/

Zoe

I'm running errands for Lavon before work, helping him get ready for his Christmas party tonight when I run into George and Tansy. I try not to look as uncomfortable as I feel, though I don't think I succeed…

Ok, so I still feel a twinge when I see George and Tansy together. I'm _trying_ to be ok with them together. But, try as I might to not do it, I still think about him sometimes.

Luckily our exchange is brief, George doesn't seem to want to linger either. 

Glad I'm not the only one.

I get to work and forget George with my first patient. He's exhausted and desperately needs a vacation. 

As his doctor, I order him to take off work and go with his wife to visit his grandkids. Good deed accomplished. Merry Christmas.

After work, I head home to help Lavon.

/

I open the door to find the place unrecognizable. 

They never do anything halfway in this town. Did he hire a team of elves today?! It did NOT look like this at breakfast this morning. 

Garlands of evergreen ring the house with lights twinkling everywhere. Chairs and tables have materialized and a series of small buffet tables have been set up along two walls, awaiting food. There is artificial snow dusting the decorations and Christmas music is playing in the background. I can smell Christmas cookies baking. 

Alabama may be seventy degrees outside, but in here it's a Winter Wonderland of Christmas cheer.

"Lavon?" I call.

"In here!" he calls back. I head toward the kitchen. He, Lemon and Annabeth are bustling around, finalizing food and getting everything in order. I'm in the way.

"What can I do?" I ask. Zoe Hart, reporting for duty. 

Lemon appraises me, "Well, we need the silver polished, but as I recall, you weren't very good at that..." she drawls drily. "I guess you could light the chafing dishes and the cookies need to be arranged on their plates. I suppose even _you_ can't screw that up."

I bite back my sarcastic comment as Lavon throws me a look. I busy myself with my tasks and excuse myself to change when I'm finished. Lemon and I may have made our peace, but I don't think we'll ever be friends.

/

The party is in full swing. I've had a few cups of eggnog, polished off some Christmas cookies- things are good.

Lavon appears at my side, looking upset. "Uh, Zoe, did you tell Hal to take a vacation?"

"Yes I did! The poor man is exhausted and wanted to see his grandkids. Why do you ask?"

"Uh, Big Z, Hal is our Santa for the tree lighting tomorrow. Without him, there won't be a Santa for the kids."

Oh crap.

/

George

Lavon's party is great. Tansy and I have danced, had a few cups of punch and had a wonderful evening. Even better, I found the perfect present for her this afternoon, so that's taken care of.  
We're standing together, talking quietly when Zoe approaches.

"George, could I talk to you for a minute?" I excuse myself and step away to see what she needs.

"How can I help you, Dr. Hart?" I ask with a smile.

"Well, I may have ruined Christmas," she begins. I laugh. Poor Zoe, isn't there a single town event she could maneuver without a calamity?

"Wait, don't tell me, you knocked down the tree.” I wave that off, “No, no, you burned all the cookies for tomorrow's tree lighting.” With a grin, I lean in to ask conspiratorily, “Did you lose Santa's naughty and nice list?" 

"Actually, it's worse," she's not joking… oh boy… "I told Santa to leave town."

I didn't see that coming. I don't even ask why. "And… you're telling me why?"

"I was hoping you knew someone with a suit? And if so, would you be Santa? You're the first one I thought of, and the only one who I didn't think would be furious with me when they found out. So… know anyone?" In her pseudo- panic, it all comes out in a rush as she grins hopefully at me.

"Whoa… wait, you want ME to be Santa?" But I DO know someone with a suit… and am I really going to let the children of Bluebell down? 

And, let's be honest, am I really going to tell Zoe Hart no? I shake my head…

But before I can respond, I see Dash grinning at me over Zoe's shoulder.

/

Zoe

I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I turn to see Dash grinning at me and pointing to the ceiling. Confused, I look up.

Mistletoe.


	2. Life goes on

George

I follow Dash's finger to see the mistletoe directly above us. 

You have GOT to be kidding me.

Tansy is in the room, but I don't know how I can protest kissing Zoe without admitting the complicated state of mine and Zoe's non-relationship. It's all supposed to be harmless Christmas fun. 

 

Wade and Lemon were caught earlier in the evening. Lemon's date Walt just laughed, as did the entire room, myself included. How did I NOT remember it was here? I mentally kick myself.

Well, the sooner we do it, the sooner the attention of the room is off of us, because of course everyone is staring now.

I shrug at Zoe, trying to convey nonchalance.

/

Zoe

I shrug back at George. We lean in and try to get this over with as quick as possible.

Now, I knew it would be a little weird, given our history and the fact Tansy was in the room, however, I did NOT anticipate what happened next.

/

George

As soon as our lips meet I'm in New Orleans, I'm standing outside her door in the rain- I'm a thousand moments- real and imaginary. The spark of electricity that shoots through my body is nearly paralyzing. I have to remind myself that Tansy is only a few feet away.

/

Zoe

When our lips met for that brief second, my reaction was nearly overpowering. I had to remind myself I was in a room full of people, kissing a man with a girlfriend. 

Keep this simple, light. 

I shove my hands in my jacket pockets so I don't wind my arms around his neck and thread my fingers into his hair.

/

George

It was just a short peck, though in my mind it was much longer. Even so, when I looked over at Tansy, I saw the look in her eyes. But it disappeared almost immediately- I'm sure I wasn't meant to see. 

Thankfully everyone else is laughing and Dash seems satisfied. The party resumes.

I look back at Zoe and she looks as flustered as I feel. I guess she felt it too.

I need to get to Tansy. "Look, Zoe, I'll get the suit and I'll be there tomorrow night. But I need to go now."

She understands. "Thanks so much, George. I, uh, I'll go let Lavon know." She walks away quickly. 

I turn to see Tansy still standing in the same place I left her.

"Hey, um, you ready to get out of here?" I ask. From her expression, I'm guessing we need to talk.

"Yes," is all she'll say.

/

Zoe

Wow… looking into George's startled green eyes, I realize he must have had a similar reaction to our brief kiss. I needed to put some space between us as quickly as possible before the laughing people around us become witnesses to me making a fool of myself… again.

Thankfully, he agreed to be Santa and I bolted to tell Lavon that the Christmas festivities could proceed as planned tomorrow night.

Lavon was relieved. Soon after, I excused myself from the party, promising to return tomorrow to help clean up. I needed to think. 

I realize I'm touching my lips unconsciously and I immediately drop my hand, looking around to make sure no one else noticed. I flee to the safety and quiet of my house to attempt to organize my thoughts. It's been a busy day.

/

George

Tansy and I arrive at my boat house and I make us each a drink. She settles herself on the couch and I sit beside her.

"Would you like to go first?" I inquire politely.

She nods, and takes a long drink. "I'm not sure how to say this," she begins, "We've only been dating a month and I don't want it to come across wrong, but seeing you kiss Zoe…” she trailed off before trying again, “Well, I know you have a history with her."

I stop her. "Tansy, she chose Wade. And I chose you." I shrug. "I promise, there is _nothing_ going on between me and Zoe Hart." I feel like I've said this exact sentence before.

"But she and Wade broke up," Tansy points out.

"And I'm still with you," I counter. I take her hand in mine, "Tansy, I'm having a great time with you, and I want to continue to see where we go. Zoe being single hasn't and won't change that. It was mistletoe and peer pressure. That's all."

She looks at me for a long moment before nodding. "Ok, I'm sorry, I just have trust issues- Wade, you know.” She waves her hand as if brushing it all away, “Of course you're right. I'm being silly."

She places that hand on my cheek and kisses me. Usually, her kiss erases Zoe from my mind, but I can't help but remember our kiss tonight. And that brings to mind the last time I kissed her. 

No, I chide myself.

I push all thoughts of Zoe firmly from my mind and focus my thoughts on Tansy. 

/

Zoe

I'm laying in bed, staring at the ceiling wondering how everything got so complicated. Oh yeah… I made it that way. 

You know, I don't remember my life being so confusing in New York. I had a plan, and I made it happen. I moved to Alabama, disturbing that plan and everything has gone crazy.

I crash floats and pledge the Belles and break up engagements (and turn down the guy who canceled his wedding for me) and send Santa on vacation the day before Christmas Eve… 

I cover my face with my hands and blow out a sigh. What is WRONG with me? Hmm… probably best not examined. 

At least I'm still funny in my own head.

I sigh again. What WAS that tonight between George and me? 

Weeks, months of putting him out of my mind and tonight it all came rushing back in an instant. And now I don't know if it will be put aside again. Clearly, all my feelings are still there. I want to be with George. And now he's dating someone else.

"Why aren't we together again?" Oh, I know the answer- me and my stupid ideas… Stupid, stupid, stupid- of course he'd find someone you dope, he's George Tucker for crying out loud… Date other people… can one kick themselves in the behind? I surely need one.

Oh well, I'll just have to act like nothing happened. I told him to date other people- I will NOT destroy another of his relationships.

/

The next evening, as I'm assisting Santa, I realize (not for the first time) just what an incredible person George is. He's so kind and giving of himself. And he's great with these kids. He never thinks of himself first, he just does whatever is needed of him. 

I wonder if he and Tansy had plans tonight. Probably. I hope this didn't cause a fight between them… well, I want to hope that.

I say goodnight to George and head home. I foresee more wine drinking and thoughts of George- and more berating myself for a stupid plan gone very wrong… 

I wonder how many times I'll hear his question echo in my head tonight?

/

George

The next weeks pass as usual, except it seems like I see Zoe everywhere. I seem to be drawn to her, the harder I try to stay away, the more I see her. I run into her in the Rammer Jammer, in town square, at the Dixie Stop. It's like I'm in the Bluebell version of Groundhog Day and I'm reliving last year all over again. My emotions are so confused when I see her. 

It’s a whirl of many things- happy, apprehensive, remorseful- among them, all tinged with the attraction I can’t deny is still there. And I can’t escape the guilt I feel for having any feelings other than friendship toward her- just like last year. And exactly like last year- that's all we are. Friends. 

 

We're very careful about that. We always keep it cordial- and short.

Adding to the feeling of deja vú, I can sense that Tansy is uneasy. I was so glad when Tansy got a job at Susie's hair salon, but the window faces the square, and we meet for lunch most days at the Rammer Jammer so she's usually a witness to my run ins with Zoe. 

I can tell that she's still uncomfortable with our past 'association.' But she hasn't said anything else about it. I sigh. It seems like my girlfriends will always worry about Zoe.

But honestly, can I blame them? I remember our kiss at Christmas in my dreams both waking and sleeping. While I've tried to purge her from my mind, I've never been completely successful. Less so since Christmas. 

Maybe that's my answer.

But it's not like I'm TRYING to think about Zoe, I never wanted Tansy to be placeholder. And I don't think she is. But, if I'm honest about it, I don’t think she'll ever have my whole heart either.

I really do care for her and I don't want to hurt her. I've enjoyed my time with her and she's helped me take myself less seriously, to take chances and try new things. I truly believe I've become a better version of myself with her. But, I can't help what I feel for Zoe. 

I don't know what to do. I don't want things to end between me and Tansy yet.

I know the issue with Zoe has only come up once between us but it’s still lingering. I'm not sure whether to confront Tansy about now, or to let it go. 

I'm trying so hard to be fair to Tansy and I feel like it should be addressed before it tears us apart, but memories of the same fight with Lemon makes me dread repeating the argument.

Tansy ends my inner debate the next day.

Once again, we're on my boat, sitting on the couch, drinks in hand when she broaches the topic I've been avoiding. "George, we need to talk."


	3. Lunch at the Rammer Jammer

George

Worried, but unsurprised, I nod.

"George, I've been offered a job in a bigger salon in Mobile. I've thought about it a lot this week, and…” She takes a deep breath, “And I've decided to take it. I start Monday."

I didn't expect that. "Wait, what?"

"It's a good job. And also, I was thinking…" She takes a deep breath, "I was thinking that when I leave, we should probably stop seeing each other."

Whoa! "Tansy, wait, Mobile is only twenty miles away, we can make that work. I don't want to lose you. I mean, I've had so much fun with you these past months. I love who I am with you."

She smiles kindly, "You love who you are with me, but you don't love me. And you can still be that person without me.” She squeezes my hand, “Look, I never wanted to live in Bluebell again, and while this with you has been fun, you're _clearly_ still in love with Zoe. And, I'm tired of being second place to her. And I think I always will be.” She shrugs, “So, before this goes further, I think we should just part as friends."

I start to protest, but she cuts me off. "It's not your fault, it's nothing you've done- you've tried real hard. And, put on a real good show. It's just I've been through this over Zoe before. I think I need to find someone who hasn't already given their heart away."

I don't know what to say. She's not wrong. I wish I could say she is. But I have to be fair to her, and to myself. I won't belittle her by lying or by denying that I have feelings for Zoe. "I never meant to hurt you, Tansy."

She shakes her head, "I'm fine, George Tucker- don't you worry about me. We had our fun. Now it's time to move on- before it stops being fun- and I think if we try to force something that clearly isn't there, we'll just resent each other later."

For all her appearance of a whirling dervish of blond curls and impulsivity, she sees right to the heart of things. "Ok then." I nod, holding out my arms, offering a hug- which she accepts. "Thank you- for everything. And, good luck in Mobile."

She gives me a friendly kiss on my cheek. "Thank you, George Tucker.” With last smile she stands to leave, “I hope everything works out for you."

She leaves and I sit back down… not sure what to think, or do next.

/

Zoe

It's been several weeks since Lavon's party and it seems as though I see George everywhere. 

Our encounters are always brief, by mutual choice. It's been hard, fighting the realization I had at Christmas, and harder keeping the promise I made to myself. 

Being single isn't as much fun anymore. Seeing him with Tansy has become less uncomfortable and more a dull ache in my chest, which becomes a sharp pang anytime they kiss. Deja vú, just a different blonde.

But, I keep my distance as much as I can and keep our conversations short and friendly.

On Monday, I see him at the Rammer Jammer and notice that Tansy hasn't joined him for lunch. It’s not that strange- perhaps she had a client and was unable to make it.

By Friday though, I begin to wonder. I haven't mentioned her absence and he hasn't offered an explanation in any of our short interactions, but I'm getting curious.

/

George

I look up to see Zoe Hart standing by my table.

"May I sit?" she asks. Odd.

"Sure," I shrug. My mind is whirring like a hamster on a wheel. We've carefully avoided any prolonged contact since she told me to date other people. 

But does it really matter anymore? She and Wade are over, Tansy and I are over… I shake my head to clear it, she's started talking.

"Is Tansy out of town? I haven't seen her all week," she inquires. Right to the point I guess.

/

Zoe

Well, that was blunt, Zoe. That was not how I meant to start this conversation.

He pauses, fork in hand, before shaking his head, "No, she took a job in Mobile."

Does that mean...? "Oh, well, that's not too far away at least. How's she like it?" I ask, trying to keep my interest friendly. 

Looking down he picks at his food. "Um, actually… we broke up last week."

My mind short circuits. 

He looks up at me. I realize my mouth is hanging open. I quickly shut it and my brain reboots. 

"Oh, George, I'm sorry. I had no idea." I'd hoped and wondered but scarcely allowed myself to dream that was the case… I'm doing mental cartwheels, I'm running through a thousand possibilities, I'm… I don't know.

"It's ok. We parted as friends." He offers no explanation. But I'm nosy…

"So what happened?" I press.

He's back to picking at his food. After a moment, he looks up at me, green eyes assessing. He seems to make a decision.

"What's your schedule this afternoon?"

"Um, I have one appointment right after lunch and then I was going to do some paperwork, why?"

"Could you meet me around three?"

"Sure… where?" I noticed he sidestepped my original question, and I'm not sure where he's going with this.

"My house ok?"

"Sure." I sit for another moment, trying to decide if it would be weirder to stay and eat lunch with him or make some excuse to leave.

He ends my dilemma. "Want to stay and eat? I'm tired of eating alone."

I get the server's attention and place my order. Over lunch we catch up, we haven't really TALKED in ages it seems.

/

George

I had mixed feelings about telling Zoe that Tansy and I broke up. On the one hand, I'd wanted to call her the moment Tansy walked out my door… and nearly every moment since. On another, I felt like I should wait… and I still wasn't sure if it'd been long enough. But I wasn't going to lie about the break up… that didn't make sense. 

I want to be with Zoe, but I don't want to trivialize what Tansy was to me. Maybe I didn't love Tansy, but she was special to me. On another hand (I seem to have too many hands…), I was… well, scared to tell Zoe. What if she told me it 'still wasn't our time'? I don't think I could handle that again.

But, I remembered our kiss at Christmas, the look in her eyes- she felt it too. Surely she's ready to try? Her line of questioning seems like more than just casual interest. And she and Wade have broken up and she hasn’t seen anyone since… maybe it's finally our time.

I realize there's only one way to find out. 

But, I don't want to have this conversation in the Rammer Jammer in front of the entire town. I arrange for us to meet later.

I feel like we haven't really talked since… May? Halloween? Does that even count? We've avoided spending any kind of time together recently because we both know how quickly our feelings get the better of us. But I suppose that without Wade or Tansy in the picture it's not really a problem anymore.

Lunch would be a good start. I invite her to join me and she accepts- that's a good sign right?


	4. Our time

Zoe 

My last patient leaves but I still have some time before I have to meet George. I'm not sure what to do… I try to do some paperwork, but my mind isn't in it so I decide to take a walk.

/

George

Ok, how to spend the next couple hours? I guess I should figure out what I'm going to say. …And tidy up my place…

/

Zoe

Seemingly several miles of pacing around town and it's finally three o’clock. I'm standing outside George's boat, a different type of nervous than I was at Halloween. 

I knock.

George invites me inside and asks if I want anything. I decline. It's a little early for wine… though it may make this easier.

"So, what's up?" I ask, leaning against the counter.

"You asked what happened… and I think it's time to talk- about you and me. " He leans against the opposite counter and I'm reminded again of Halloween.

I swallow hard. The conversation I've both dreaded and dreamed of.

This time, I'm ready to have it, to move forward with George, I'm just so bad at discussing feelings…

Luckily, he seems to want to go first.

/

George

"Zoe, I have spent the last week trying to decide what to do. You asking about Tansy today was the sign I needed." I take a deep breath, hoping to get this all out before she can stop me or I over think it. "I can't stop thinking about our kiss at Christmas- about you. My feelings haven't changed. I want to be with you. Surely now, after Wade, after Tansy, all your reasons for us to not be together are satisfied. Now is our time."

She stares at me, a thousand emotions flitting across her face- but she says nothing. The silence is killing me. It's only been a moment, but it feels like an eternity.

/

Zoe

Hearing his words, my heart swells. He feels the same! All my crazy demands and plans and reasons haven't changed his feelings for me. I've run through all those reasons a thousand times in the last month- there's nothing stopping us from being together now- not even me. 

I'm so happy words fail me. Luckily, words aren't really necessary. We can talk later.

I cross the small space between us and kiss him.

/

George

Well, I guess that's my answer.

One moment I'm in Hell- well, Purgatory at least and the next- Heaven. I wonder if I'm dreaming. 

Zoe Hart is in my arms, and there is no one to worry about hurting and no reasons why we can't be together.

I pull her closer, twining my fingers in her hair. I never want to let her go.

/

Zoe

I can't believe this is real. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me to be sure. 

He's not a dream.

We lean back and smile at each other.

"So what do we do now?" I ask.

"Anything we want," he says before pulling me in for another kiss.


End file.
